I'll shout it from the mountain tops
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: "Yes Elena, I love you and if you need proof I'll climb every mountain in the world and shout I love Elena Gilbert." Is what he said before she crushed his world. (Rating for a word younger children should not be reading.)


Elena was sitting in the lap of the man she fell in love with 600 years ago when she became sired to him. She never thought a simple blood exchange would cause a blood bond and cause her to fall madly in love with him, it did though and now she is happy the happiest she has ever been in her life.

"What are you thinking about?" His silky smooth seductive voice asked bringing her out of her thoughts. "You. Me. Us. Why?" Elena asked with a smile. "I was worried, you just looked out of it and with you, I never know what your looks mean." "So you were worried about me?" "Elena I'm always worried about you, even as a vampire you seem to attract danger." "Ever think I might like danger? Maybe even like to live on the edge?" Elena asked looking up at him.

Damon laughed and said, "You, Elena Gilbert are truly one crazy woman." "So I've been told." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Do you love me?" She whispered to him. "600 years and you ask me a stupid question like that." "That didn't answer my question." "Yes Elena, I love you. If you need proof I will climb every mountain in the world and shout I love Elena Gilbert! That might cause a few avalanches and people tend not to like those, but I don't care. But why would you question my love for you?"

"I don't question it, I just needed to hear you say it and how much you would do to prove you love me if we ever got separated for some reason." "Why would we ever be separated?" Elena simply lowered her pants at the hip. "Elena, how did you- you can't die on me." "Its been too long Damon. Its spread and I've already began to hallucinate, I tried finding Klaus but it is impossible."

"I can find him! I know I can, just give me two days." Elena smiled at him knowing there was no way to find Klaus. Damon started going through his contacts on his cellphone until he got to Elijah. "I'll try Elijah, maybe he'll know." "He didn't, I already tried." "Well he hasn't told me that so I don't know he doesn't know where Klaus is at." He said dialing the number.

"Hello?" "Elijah, where is Klaus?" Damon asked going straight to the point. "Here." "What the fuck! If he's there why did you tell Elena he wasn't?" "Because he just got here." "Let me talk to him." Damon said ready to do anything to get some of Klaus' blood. "Yes?" Klaus answered.

"Klaus I need your help, I'll do anything you want just please do this for me." "You mean how Elena needs my blood?" "How did you know?" Damon asked confused. "Do you really expect me not to know when a vampire who has an Original on speed dial is hurt, especially if it's a bite from a werewolf?" Klaus asked. "Well will you give her the cure?" "I can't be there until tomorrow and she's had the bite for three days now, and the third night is the last day so I suggest spend as much time as possible with her." Klaus said and hung up.

Damon looked back at Elena to see her now covered in sweat. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth so he lied when he walked in the room. "He's coming Elena!" "I heard what he said. I'm a vampire remember." "I'm so sorry, If I could I would trade places with you in a split second." Elena tried to respond, but started coughing up blood.

"I thought you weren't coming." Damon was confused at what she was saying then he realized she was hallucinating. "And let my best girl die? I'm not that cold-hearted Elena." She leaned up to take Klaus' blood but, he disappeared. "The almighty Elena is finally going to die for good, now no one ever has to die for you ever again." The Katherine hallucination said. "I do wonder though if Klaus was here right now would he even given his blood to you? Afterall you did end the Patrova blood line and his hybrid army. Maybe he just didn't want to come." She said.

"Stop it!" Elena shouted. The sweat was coming faster and Elena's breathing was slowing, Damon could tell she wasn't going to make it to the next hour. "Elena look at me." Damon said griping her shoulders. "There not real Elena, it's just me. No one else is here but me." He said holding her close not wanting to let her go. "I love Elena, and I promise I'm climbing every mountain top to shout I love you and let the whole world know." He said right as Elena took her last breath.

* * *

**This story was originally supposed to be Kol Elena, but I wanted to try out something new. I thought maybe it would be better as Delena anyways sinse she is sired to him. **


End file.
